In an engine, such as a turboshaft or turbofan aircraft engine, it may be desirable to transmit torque in a high temperature environment, such as at or near a rear-end cone of the engine (which may reach temperatures as high as 1500° F. or higher).
Polymer coupling elements have been used for transmitting torque from an engine in lower temperature environments, but because of melting point limitations of polymer materials, such coupling elements have been of limited use in high temperature regions of an engine.